Computing devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, tablets, mobile phones, smartphones, and others may utilize communication systems, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) modules, to send and receive data. These computing devices are continually being reduced in size while their functionality is being increased. This increase in functionality and decrease in size leads to more components being housed within smaller enclosures. Various ones of these components, for example main antennas, auxiliary antennas, radio frequency (RF) components, power amplifiers, oscillators, and/or switches, among others, may generate and/or receive conductive energy and create interferences for other components.